


Lost and Found

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is about sharing. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

"Ugh! Not again!" Marian grunted loudly as she dug through a small, ornate wooden box. Irritated, she slammed the lid onto the box, walked over and slapped it down onto a nearby table.

"Guy!" She screamed, as she stomped to the bedroom door swiftly.   
"What is it, Marian?" He responded, walking up the steps to meet her.   
Marian crossed her arms, clearly agitated. "Where is it?" She demanded.   
"Where is what?" He replied, looking quite dumbfounded.   
"You know very well what!" She growled, staring up at his eyes.

Guy breathed a loud sigh, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He reached down to his boot, and pulled out a small, black pencil. He placed it in Marian's outstretched hand.

"Sorry." He told her, smiling sheepishly.

Marian eyed him, looking very displeased.

"Next time I go to the market, I am buying you your own eyeliner, Guy!"


End file.
